1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to a method for controlling the use or deployment of character cards from a deck of playing cards used in a card game.
2. Background of the Invention
Card games have been played and enjoyed by many throughout history. Both adults and children play card games for a variety of reasons including pure enjoyment and entertainment, for the thrill of competition, or to develop mental thought processes.
There is a wide variety of known card games. Illustratively, a particular type of card game is a collectible or trading card game. Collectible card games utilize cards from a person's collection of cards. In contrast to a traditional fifty-two card deck, for example, a person is required to build their own deck in a collectible card game. That is, a person collects cards that are then added into their own personal deck of cards.
For example, a person may obtain the collectible cards through a period of time by trading cards or purchasing the cards. These collectible cards may be packaged and sold alone. Alternatively, the collectible cards may be included as a promotion in a product, such as cereal. Further, the collectible cards may be distributed by store owners, vendors or other sellers.